


He comes at night

by RedLights



Series: Daenerys one-shots and drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: Daario comes to her at night, always ready, always wanting.





	

He came to her at night, whenever he wasn't away. Every night there was a knock at her door, and Missandei let Daario in and excused herself. Daenerys expected him unless she has sent him elsewhere, and he always came at the same time.

So that night, when she had long been ready for bed, she was frustrated and confused. She had seen him today, so he must not be far - and besides, she'd seen that sparkle in his deep brown eyes that always sent her tingling. Daenerys had to remind herself that she was a queen, not some lovestruck girl, and called out toward the door. "Get me a bath."

A girl came in quickly and filled her tub with steaming water, pouring salts and oils and flower petals in with it. "Thank you, that will be all," Dany said. The girl bowed her head and scurried away.

Dany stripped off her robes and stepped in. She let out a sigh at the scalding water, reveling in the heat that relaxed her muscles and calmed her mind. She sat leaning back against the wall of the tub - more a pool than a tub - and thought of Meereen, of the Iron Throne, of Drogon, of anything but a certain sellsword.

Who came in a few minutes later, opening the door too quietly for her to notice. Daario carefully took off his boots and walked quietly over to the tub, where he stood for a moment. He took in the ends of her white hair fanning out on the water’s surface, the pink tips of her breasts peaking out from under the water, her pale, slender arms resting languidly over the sides of the bath. She was breathtaking, a goddess who walked the earth. He drew in a deep breath, and Dany’s eyes fluttered open. Her pale gaze focused sharply on him.

“You're late.”  
“Yes,” Daario replied.   
“You didn't knock.”  
“No,” Daario replied.   
Daenerys eyed him. “Get in.”   
“Yes, your highness.”

Daario stripped off his worn leather outer clothes and the rough fabric shirt and trousers he wore beneath them. His sword belt clattered to the floor as he removed it, and soon he stood naked before her. Without hesitation, he stepped in, and grimaced at the water temperature.

“How can you be comfortable in this? It's boiling!”

Dany rolled her eyes. “Mother of Dragons, remember?”

He chuckled. “Well, it's bloody hot, but I'll forgive you.”

Daenerys stood, the water sliding off her body and waves circling out from where she'd sat. “Forgive me?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Only a small joke, my queen, I meant nothing by it.” He looked up at her playfully, and his eyes raked over her body. She waded a step to stand in front of him, then lowered herself slowly to straddle his lap. She reached down between them to grasp his cock and stroke its length under the water.

“I should hope you didn't, but I have far better things to do tonight than hear your jests.”

Daario was not one to take without giving in kind, and pressed the pad of his thumb over her clit. “I like the sound of that, your highness,” he said, and closed his mouth around one taut nipple. Dany’s head fell back as he sucked, bit, and licked at each nipple, all the while rubbing his thumb over her clit. She spread her legs wider and he impaled her, thrusting up into her, sending a wave over the edge of the bath.

He spent the night there, on her chaise lounge, in the bed, on the floor. He left her soundly asleep in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
